Talk:Attacks of 2016/@comment-26478081-20160410042543
Here's my take on it: WARNING! This may ruin the Attacks and I decided not to put a certain day or year as it can happen at anytime. ;) This is '''NOT '''caused by any terrorist groups, being Lorocia or the ISIS (being talked on the news IRL) or anybody linked to them. It's just a typical criminal that made national headlines by killing and injuring a few people (even IDK if they are Miis or humans). Also, this is a twist where Wuhu Island is for some reason part of the US state of Florida. So, let's a go ;)!! One day in Wuhu Island, everybody was just going on their typical day. The terrorist groups had no reason to target them, since the location is popular but it's population compared to Florida-only cities is between St. Petersburg and Orlando's populations (yes, they presumably used artificial islands (or islands like that 1 big island next to the beach, with access available via a ramp) so they can build more residences and they have made more buildings near the beach so Cocoba Hotel doesn't have to be lonely). However, little did Wuhu Island know a mass shooting was about to happen by surprise. No, it didn't happen at a school (so no CT connections here). Near it's local government building, the Broken Clock Tower in Wuhu Town (the island's main city) (Summerstone Castle is actually a landmark that was histoically famous for being one of the "mini-castles" or forts that Spain had when Florida was part of Spain), a mass shooting happened outside the building near Main Street (after bridge is Palm Blvd., killing about 5 people and injuring just 7. As a precaution, the local (presumably only) high school had been placed on lockdown (but no shooting at the school, just in the center of town, also the middle and elementary schools were unaffected), businesses to the south, SW, and SE, including the famous Bowling Alley, the Publix Arena (home of the Wuhu Island Volcanoes, either a full NBA team or a NBA D-League team of the Miami Heat, but there were only off-game employees, such as janitors), the Publix store east of the building that was near-affected, and many more were evacuated to an area away from the scene or had their own ways of handling with the situation. The Queen Peach, Queen Zelda, and Queen Palutena (part of the one of 2 pet-friendly cruises, Nintendo Cruises) cancelled their cruises to Wuhu Island for they day, the Wuhu-Wedge Island International Airport south of Wedge Island (hint from Pilotwings SSB4 stage, but imagine it in 3D (the shape kind) instead of SNES 2D delayed most flights. The Wuhu Island Square Mall also temporarily close their stores and be put on lockdown for 30 minutes as a precaution and after it was over, they reopened their stores as they normally would and the Red Iron Bridge was temporarily closed to prevent the bridge from being destroyed by the single criminal. Eventually, since there was only one criminal and Wuhu Island's Police Department/Sheriff's Office is really close to the scene, the criminal was able to be caught and arrested afterwards and the usual questioning, reactions, thoughts, and beliefs were asked by the police to criminals and witnesses, including surviving victims. The police made a detour for the crime scene so they can further investigate what happened. CNN's feed of the attacks was based off of the local NBC station WNBI-TV, FOX News's feed from heritage station WUHU-TV, and on the other channels (CBS and ABC) on their respective Wuhu Island stations (Channel 12 (ABC) and WDGE/Channel 62 (CBS)). All local stations that were affiliates (FOX/WUHU/9; NBC/WNBI/3; CBS/WDGE/62; ABC/?/12) broadcasting it in their local feed instead of their affiliate's national feed and the Spanish stations, Telemundo 51 Wedge Island and Univision 40 surprisingly aired it in their local feeds. Since it's in a tight area, all the stations decided to use WUHU-TV's HD helicopter, controlled by seaplane tour pilot and normal pilot, Miguel, who was also the pilot of WUHU's news helicopter and was able to get an aerial view of the event. IDK who was the criminal here, but it was devastating. Right now, to me, it has never happened, and maybe never will.